Thank You
by DGMSilverAirHead03
Summary: Dawn can't sleep. So, she goes for a walk. Take a guess on who she meets. So very sorry if this stinks, it's my first one!


Hi people! This is my very first fanfiction story. So please, no flames, but be honest.

I don't own Pokemon. ***Sobs***

"Talking"

'_thoughts_'

* * *

**Thank You**

Dawn sat up and groaned. '_This isn't working…_' she thought tiredly. This insomnia business was really doing a number on her. She'd tried EVERYTHING! Counting Mareep, warm milk, reading a book she'd picked up at the local library, so on and so forth. But she just couldn't wasn't pre-contest jitters. She wasn't nauseas. No headache either! "Ugh, why can't I sleep?" Ultimately, Dawn decided she would take a walk to _make_ herself tired. She very quietly climbed out of bed, so she wouldn't disturb Ash and Brock. Well, mostly Brock. Ash could sleep through just about anything.

As she walked around the beautiful and peaceful Solaceon Town, Dawn decided to check out the ruins. When she neared the ruins, she heard a familiar voice. And, as always, it was barking insults.

"Seriously? That is the best you can do? This is pathetic," snapped Paul.

Dawn glared at him. "Hey, what is your problem? Why do you always do this to your poor Pokemon?"

Paul looked up at her, a glare already in place. "Mind your own business, Troublesome." She snapped. '_That's it!_'

She reached out grabbed a fistful of his purple hair and yanked. HARD.

"Ouch! What's the big idea you abusive little girl?"

"One, I am not little." she said hotly. "Two, my name is DAWN! D-A-W-N! Is it so hard to remember? And three, my problem is YOU! I hate everything about you! You're arrogant, self-centered, cold and to top it all off, you abuse your pokemon! You know, I bet people would like you a whole lot better if you treated them like they weren't something you just stepped in. But that probably won't happen, because you just don't give a crap, right? You know what? Leave your Honchkrow here and take a flying leap off the top of the ruins. Good riddance!" Dawn turned on her heel and stormed back to the Pokemon Center, leaving a stunned Paul in her wake.

'_What the heck was THAT?' _he thought in shock.

***~The Next Day~***

Ash woke everyone up in the morning, yelling, "Wake up everyone! The big ball of fire is in the sky!"-sweatdrop- "Pika…" **(A/N: Sorry, for some reason I lkie to make Ash seem like an idiot... ^^')**

"Ash, it's too early…" mumbled Dawn, yawning.

"Five more minutes, Mom. I wanna ride the Ponyta…" Brock muttered in his sleep. **(A/N: Once again, SORRY! Kay I won't interrupt anymore.)**

"I'm gonna take a shower now…" said Dawn, stepping into the bathroom. She listened to Ash start yelling about how he was going to eat a huge breakfast, train a whole lot, talk to his mom, have a battle with Paul when he saw him next…

She froze, remembering the previous night. '_Crap, he's going to kill me! …Well at least that means he'd have to remember what happened… Who am I kidding? He's definitely going to remember that…_'

"Ash, I'm done. You can have the bathroom now." Dawn slipped out of the room quickly and headed for the Day-Care center. There was no way he'd be there, he HATED small, cute, little pokemon. But since Dawn is very unlucky, guess who she ran into just as she went out the door of the Pokemon Center? Take a guess.

"Ouch! I'm so sor-"

"Oh it's you."

'_Oh no he's gonna kill me!_' She closed her eyes and awaited the inevitable...

But Paul then shocked everyone in the Pokemon Center by pulling her up off the ground, bowing his head and saying, "Sorry," and walking off. Everyone stared. Dawn was shocked. She stood there for a good five minutes looking like a Magikarp, thinking, '_What the heck just happened?_'

Dawn realized she wasn't going to get any answers just sitting there, so she took off after him. She finally caught up with him on the outskirts of town. "Now wait just one minute Paul Shinji! What did you mean by sorry?"

Paul stared at her surprised. Not that you could tell. "You followed me all the way out here just to ask me that?"

"Umm…. Yeah... But that's not the point! Answer the question!"

He sighed. _'Well, one more blow to pride can't hurt.' _

"I'm sorry for forgetting your name, Dawn."

"That's it? – Wait a minute did you just call me Dawn?"

"Yes. That _is _your name isn't it?"

"Umm… Yes. Okay, cool." They stood there awkwardly until out of blue, Dawn blurted out, "Hey, Paul, canItravelwithyou?"

He blinked "What?"

She took a deep breath and said slowly,"Can I travel with you?"

"… What about your loser boyfriend?"

Dawn looked at him, confused. "Who?"

Paul sighed and gritted out, "The guy with the Pikachu."

Dawn flushed angrily. "Ash isn't my boyfriend! So can I or not?"

"... Can you what?"

"Travel with you!"

"Oh that… Fine."

She looked surprised. "Really?"

"Sure. Better you than someone else."

"Really?"

"… Is that all you can say?" She laughed and took his hand as they started out of the town. They walked for a little while longer before Dawn spoke up again. "Hey Paul?"

"Hm?"

"Love you." Silence. Dawn bit her lip and looked at the ground. '_I shouldn't have said that…' _

"…You too, Dawn." She looked up at him in awe, then smiled reached up and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you."

**THE END!**

* * *

**A/N: Please don't flame. I know he was really out of character, but like I said first story! I'm new to this and I'm trying! ^^'**

**Reviews keep me alive and help my writing! You also get a cyber-cookie!**

**Until next time! xD**


End file.
